The Cheery Waitress and Echo Town: A Harvest Moon ANB Fic
by BufuuEgypt
Summary: A couple of short stories centering around A New Beginning's food loving, waitress, Felicity.


The wind was cool, warm, and not too hot unlike Summer. Henry did know however, that within a few weeks, because soon, it would change as Fall would soon end and Winter would take its place, and Echo Town would have to endure the long days of Winter and its cold weather. Taking all that in absentmindedly, Henry walked through the lower mountain area, making his way back to town. Once back in town , he exchanged a few greetings with Hana and Emma, talking about several items that were in the General Store, and the high quality goods that Emma was grateful to be shipped off.

After their talk, Henry gave Emma the last several items he wanted to ship off and they said their byes to Henry. He said his own as well and went on his way back to his farm. It was almost 7 A.M and Henry figured he should be heading home. He was pretty beat after heading around town, and spending some time in the mine, and also, he wanted to see 'her'. It was already past flat 6 and she should be home. Henry was sure she was feeling the same.

Felicity, the food loving and cheery waitress of Echo Town's restaurant. It had been only about four weeks since they had been married, and they for sure, were still along the ways of getting used to such a life, but they were happy together nonetheless. No longer did they have to meet up at Henry's house, or at the Inn, instead they stayed in the same house, greeted each other every day and said "good night" at the end of everyday. It was a pleasant experience for the both of them, especially for Felicity, who wasn't shy about expressing that. That has not changed about her from being a simple couple to being married. Although, it did change, but more in the case that, she was more 'lovey-dovey'.

Back at the farm, the farm animals were already back in their barns and coops thanks to the pets he owned. They were very helpful and helped him save time, so all he needed was to water the few fields he had. The season was almost over and he didn't really need to grow more than what he had at the time. It didn't take too long and after finishing up, he placed his watering can in the tool shed nearby and went inside his house.

"Oh, welcome back, Henry." Felicity greeted Henry right as he stepped inside the house, closing the door behind him. She was behind the kitchen counter, still dressed in her work uniform. "Are you done with work for the day?"

"Yeah, I'm about done."

"You're such a hard worker." Felicity said, grinning and slightly blushing. It always seemed to fascinate the young waitress that she was married to such a person. "But you must've had a long day, right? Why don't you have a bath and rest for the night?" she suggests, bringing her hand to her face in wonder.

Henry shook his head. "I still got enough steam."

Felicity's eyes widened in surprise. "You still got enough energy? Wow, you're really something, Henry."

"But yeah, I could use a bath. You sure you don't want to head in first?"

"Sure, I'll go in first. It's been a day at the restaurant, too. More tourist came to the town to see Michelle's magic show and to try Clement's cooking. It's been busy since you've restored the town." Felicity said, as she began to head towards the bathroom.

"Take your time." Henry reassured.

About several minutes had passed, and Felicity had finished up and gotten dressed in her house clothes, consisting with a white sweater and shorts. She didn't have her headband on, but she still had the tie that kept her long hair together. (1) Henry was in awe at how beautiful she was that he didn't hear her calling him out until he snapped out of her thoughts.

"Henry, dear? You can head in next. And then afterwards, we can have dinner next."

"Oh right. I look forward to it."

After Henry had finished his bath, he got dressed in a shirt with a light blue hoodie over it, and dark blue pants. As he came out of the bathroom, he was greeted by a smell various kinds of foods. At the kitchen table, Felicity stood there, much like how she would at the restaurant when she greeted customers and guided them to their seats. And on the table were several kinds of dishes. It was quite a lot compared to the kinds of meals they had before.

"It's time for dinner." Felicity said, motioning her hand to the empty seat in front of her.

"Wow, that's something." Henry said, walking over and looking at all the food. "What's the occasion?" He for sure had no idea since he was pretty sure that there was nothing special that day. His birthday was just last Summer and Felicity's was in Spring.

"Nothing in particular. I just thought I'd cook tonight, since you're busy and yet, sometimes, you still find the time to do it."

"I really don't mind it." Henry said. "But it all looks good. Let's dig in."

Henry took his seat first with Felicity sitting across from the table right after he did. Henry took a spoonful of the omelet rice in front of him. As he ate, Felicity was simply looking at him, as if she was anticipating something. Henry realizes her stare.

"You're not going to eat?"

"...Oh, I was just wondering what you think of it. How does it taste?" she asks, curiosity evident in her tone.

"It's really good." Henry replies.

"It does?" Felicity's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Yeah."

"That's just good to know. Lately, I've been cooking when I'm not at work or when I have the chance so I can get better."

"Oh, well your food is already great, don't worry." Henry said with a smile.

He could recall back to the time years ago when they were just a couple, and he had returned back to his house one day and Felicity had a surprise meal ready for him. He finally had the chance to try her cooking after she had tried his, but found out that her food wasn't as appetizing as his own, but regardless, he still enjoyed it, and enjoyed eating with her. (2) Since that time, he had been looking forward to eating her cooking when there was a chance to.

"That really means a lot coming from you." Felicity says and finally goes onto eating the food she prepared.

Henry and Felicity continued eating together, though Henry ended up getting slightly stuffed and Felicity ended up taking what was leftover. The love of food was something that still hasn't changed since then, and Henry couldn't see her not having it. It was what made her, well, her, much like her cheery helpful attitude. After their meal, they brought the dishes to the sink together and helped each other in washing it, and it made the work quicker.

"There, it's all done." Henry said, placing the last plate washed back in the cupboard.

"So, do you just want to spend time together until bed time?" Felicity asks him and he nods. "If so, then would you mind if we take a little walk outside?"

"Sure. But it's cold out, you should take a jacket with you."

"It's fine if I am."

"Why?"

"Because if I do, I can just always cuddle with you, right?" Felicity suggests, causing Henry to blush slightly. "Oh, you're beet red, that's so adorable."

"...Come on, let's go."

With Henry's suggestion, Felicity took a jacket out as they went outside, and like what he had predicted, it was of course, cold. Together, they walked upon the area they were in and went down the farm area where there was a small pier and a lake. There were a couple of benches that he had placed near there, and that was where they went to take a seat after walking for a little while.

"Still cold?" Henry turns to his spouse.

"It is cold, but I can still handle it..." Felicity trailed off and scooted closer to Henry, leaning near his chest. "But I still would like your warmth, though."

Henry didn't and couldn't really say anything at that moment. And if even if he did, the words probably won't come out right. But he didn't mind it at all, so he put his arm over her's and they watched the sight together. It had been a while since they had done such a thing together. Last time they had was during the Starry Night Festival, but that was the year before. The sky above them wasn't as breath taking as it would be in Winter, but it was still a nice sight. As Henry sat there with Felicity, he began to think about how much life had changed for him. From the first year he moved to Echo, forward to a couple years to that day in the present.

"A lot has changed, hasn't it?" Felicity said. It seemed she was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah. We've been through a lot. And I'm really happy despite all that."

"So am I." Felicity sat up so that she could look at him at the same level. "I really do have to say, thanks. It's because of you, that I want to improve."

"Oh, your cooking?"

"I know I do love food, and I know my cooking isn't as appetizing as Clement's, and I also did want to improve. But it's because of you that really wanted to. If it weren't for you, it probably wouldn't have mattered that much to me if I did improve, but because of you, I have a reason. Seeing you smile after trying my food gives so much joy! And it's not just my cooking, too. Also, how my, no, our life. If it were not for you, I wouldn't have moved here, became friends with you, become a couple, or even get married. That's why I want to thank you." Felicity grins as she finished saying that.

Henry smiled back and nodded. "Thanks, I feel the same way." He felt that he could've said more, but that's all he could have said right there was still a bit surprised at gratitude that she held to him. He felt flattered and looked away for a bit and rubbed his head with his hand. Henry could feel the heat on his face and he know that he couldn't hide the blush he had. As he turned to face back, he saw that Felicity was closer, and before he could register it, she kisses him on his lips. And it surprised him. "...!"

"You're blushing again. How cute." She says ever so casually Henry looks back at her, speechless, and sees that she's blushing too, but it doesn't seem detract anything for her at all. "It's kind of for me to be saying this, but I feel very loved by you, Henry. Of course, I love you right back. Let's always be this madly in love with each other." (3)

"..." Henry could only nod silently. It was true. He did. He would say it, but he wasn't one to be so open with it like how Felicity would, and he wasn't sure that he would be bold enough to ever act at the level she does. "...How about we head inside now?"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**What'd you think? This was fun (and too cute) to write. Felicity's the first candidate I chose in A New Beginning, and I didn't really choose anyone else, or start a new file (might be missing some stuff, but oh well). This was inspired by Trio of Town's spouse events, which in hindsight, seems like something really neat to see with the candidates of ANB. Just wish they had more events to show their personality and story like how the characters did in Trio.**

**(1) I was really pondering on this scene as to whether or not I should write this with her going back into her uniform. And also, I want to see her in casual clothes!**

**(2) Felicity's Green Heart Event**

**(3) Felicity's red heart dialogue after marriage**


End file.
